The Lorax (film)
The Lorax is Illumination's second computer-animated feature after Despicable Me, the second highest grossing film of the studio, and the first to ultilize IMAX 3D. This is the second computer animated film adaptation of Dr. Seuss' work. Cast *Zac Efron as Ted Wiggins, an idealistic 12-year old boy who decides to get a real living Truffula tree for his love interest, Audrey. *Danny DeVito as The Lorax, the timeless-old, grumpy, yet charming guardian of the Truffula Forest with a large mustache. *Taylor Swift as Audrey, Ted's high-school love interest who wants to see a Truffula tree for real. *Ed Helms as The Onceler. *Jenny Slate as Mrs. Wiggins. *Betty White as Grammy Norma. *Rob Riggle as Aloysius O'Hare. Plot Ted Wiggins, an idealistic 12-year-old boy, lives in "Thneedville", a walled city that, Aside from the citizens, is completely artificial. They sets out to find the one thing that will win Ted's affection of Audrey, the girl of his dreams, who wishes to see a real tree. There's energetic grandmother suggests the boys speak with the Once-ler on the matter, and the boys discovers that their city has been closed off from the outside world, which is a contaminated and empty wasteland. The Once-ler agrees to tell Ted about the trees if he listens to his story over multiple visits. Ted agrees, even after the mayor of Thneedville, Mr. O'Hare, the greedy proprietor of a bottled oxygen company, confronts the boy and pressures him to stay in town. Over the visits, the Once-ler recounts the story of how he met the Lorax, a grumpy yet charming creature who serves as guardian of the land he arrived in and actively resists his logging until the Once-ler agrees to desist. When the young businessman introduces a revolutionary invention from the native Truffula Tree's tufts, the thneed, it eventually becomes a major success and the Once-ler's family is brought in to participate in the business. Keeping his promise at first, Once-ler continues thneed production by harvesting the tufts themselves in a sustainable manner. Unfortunately, his greedy and lazy relatives convinced him to resume logging as a more efficient gathering method, and the destruction of the forest spirals into a mass overproduction. Flush with wealth, the Once-ler rationalized his short sighted greed into an arrogant self-righteousness that even co-opts the helpless protests of the Lorax for his own ends. As a result, he completely depleted the valley while making the region uninhabitable with his business' pollution. With that, the Once-ler was left ruined and abandoned by his family and became a recluse with the creation and isolation of the town that came under Mr. O'Hare's control. Eventually, the Lorax sends the wildlife (and the Once-ler's mule) away before departing himself, leaving a stonecut word, "Unless." At the end of the story, Ted is inspired by the Once-ler's gift of the last Truffula Seed to plant it to remind his town of the importance of nature. Unfortunately, O'Hare is determined to not have trees undercut his business and takes heavy handed steps such as destroying Audrey's nature paintings and forcibly searching Ted's room for the seed. The boy is undeterred and enlists there family and Audrey to help plant the seed. O'Hare and his employees pursue the dissidents until they manage to elude the boys and reach the town center. Unfortunately, their attempt to plant the seed is interrupted by O'Hare who rallies the population to stop them. To convince them otherwise, Ted takes an earthmover and rams down a section of the city wall to reveal the environmental destruction outside. Horrified at the sight and inspired by Christian's conviction, the crowd defies O'Hare and the seed is planted. At the Once-ler's house, the Truffula forest is beginning to recover with the Once-ler's participation and the Lorax returns, pleased that his friend is undoing the harm he caused. The Once-ler, overcome with joy that his friend has returned, embraces him as they walk towards his house. Navigation Category:Illumination Entertainment Films Category:Musical films